I Found You
by randallculver
Summary: Madison Dixon is just trying to survive the apocalypse. So what happens when she gets dragged back to some random group and finds her cousin Daryl? What happens if that group brings back a prisoner? And what if Madison were to fall in love with that prisoner?
1. Pulled Over

**Pulled Over**

In retrospect, I guess I did look kind of suspicious, I mean driving down an abandoned road in my big black truck. The front of my truck had crudely welded on metal spikes, all three a rusty brown color from dried blood. I also had assumed no one had driven down this road in a long _long_ time. But that wasn't just because this road was a back road.

Let me elaborate. A few months ago an outbreak occurred. The infected would bite or scratch you to turn you or, if you were unlucky enough, they'd continue to devour you. Pretty soon the small outbreak turned into a worldwide epidemic, with no known cure. Way over ¾ the world's population had already 'died', leaving a couple billion infected to roam the earth with only the intentions to eat human flesh. When the outbreak began, it was bad, _really_ bad. I couldn't save anyone. My whole family was presumed dead, and I was alone, with only the empty road ahead of me to comfort me.

My truck had all the supplies that I had managed to salvage, in the trunk I had my sleeping bag, two pillows, enough food and water to last me maybe another day if I ate very little. I also had four bags filled with my clothing, toiletries, weapons (a pistol, three blades, a machete, and two boxes of ammunition for the pistol, each containing 24 bullets)

Like I said I probably looked very suspicious driving down that road, but how could I have possibly expected three (very buff, mean looking) men to cut me off with guns pointed at me?

So now here I am, three men with guns in front of my truck, none of us moving. Deciding to take initiative, I open my door slightly and yell out "You got a reason for pulling me over, _officer_?" I sarcastically asked the dressed up man. The men glanced at each other before the man with the sheriffs hat cautiously began to inch closer. "I'm Rick, that's Shane, and T-dog, we just wanna talk" he called back. "Yeah because I_ always_ 'talk' to people with a gun pointed at their head. I aint done nothing wrong Rick, just passing through, I don't want no trouble" I call, quickly looking over the men. They were all armed with a single gun, a large knife, and scavenging bags. Rick walked closer, over to where my door was and put his gun in its holster. "You're what? 18? How'd you make it so long?" He asked sympathetically. "I'm 19, and I'm not asking for help. I've survived for this long, I think I can manage" I snapped. "I know you think you can, but you're still only a teenager, and I know that if I was in your place I'd want help" "And what if I don't?" I question. "Well then keep driving, but I know from experience that driving alone is awfully lonely" I let out a sigh. "What are you proposing?" I ask "A group? Protection? To not be alone?" Rick proposed. "Rick I- I appreciate your kindness but-" I was cut off by a blunt force hitting the side of my head.

** -A Few Hours Later-**

My eyes slowly opened, my vision was blurry and slightly tainted as I brought my hands up to my throbbing head. I let out a groan as I felt around the tender spot on the side of my head. I soothingly rubbed it as I sat up, the pain becoming more prominent. "You feeling okay?" I heard Rick ask. I jumped slightly before I let out a groan in response. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stared at Rick, wondering where in the hell I was. "I never got your name" Rick prodded. "Madison" I curtly replied, slowly pushing myself to my feet. "I'm glad you're awake, Listen, about Shane knocking you out- he wasn't supposed to do that. I had no idea" Rick rambled. I ignored him, and began to walk towards the door, I didn't know these people, I had to get out. "I don't care, I'm leaving" I say, stumbling slightly as I reached the stairs. The throbbing was fading slowly, but it still hurt.

Rick trailed behind me "I think you should rethink that decision. You can't survive all on your own" "Watch me." A dull throb lingered but I pushed it away as I stormed off toward the front door, ignoring the way my legs shook. "I don't want your blood on my hands. Letting you go is leaving you to the walkers and I can't do that" He persuaded. I scoffed and pushed the door open, walking out with Rick persistently following. "You don't know what I've been through with groups Rick. I'm better off on my own. I didn't ask for your protection and I sure as hell don't need it. I'm leaving, now, and that's final" I tried keeping my tone down as I noticed other people but my agitation was getting the best of me. Before Rick could even open his mouth to respond I heard familiar voice call out "Madison?" The voice sounded confused and when I turned to my left I understood why.

He still looked the same. His brown hair was a little longer, a little shaggier yeah, but he had it styled the same. His eyes were the same muddy brown color, and he still wore the flannel with the ripped off sleeves. He looked dirtier, like he had just come back from hunting. He had random splotches of mud and blood on his pants. His hair was a mess and he had a line of dead squirrels by his feet. "Daryl?" I questioned, tears welding up in my eyes. The last time I had seen my cousin was three months before the outbreak. We were really close but I had gone to college in another state so we got separated. We always used to hunt together, he'd always tease me and teach me new things he thought would be helpful. He had looked after me a lot when I was younger and was proud of me when I became the first Dixon to go to college.

My feet began to move to their own accord, picking up pace as I ran towards Daryl, a single tear slipping down my face. I smiled slightly as he opened his arms, and I ran into him, my arms wrapping around him as I tried to push away my tears. He was slightly tense as he hugged me back, he had never really gotten used to me being a hugger. "I thought you were dead" I whispered, pulling back. "Hey, aint nothing gonna kill a Dixon, but a Dixon" He teased, reciting what we always used to say. He smiled at me slightly before looking at me suspiciously. "What'cha doin here anyhow?" he questioned, looking over at Rick. "It's a long story" I said, kicking the gravel below me. I looked over at Rick. "I may have to rethink your offer" I say simply, looking back at Daryl.

I stood between the two men and sighed in defeat, glancing at Rick sheepishly and asking "So what do I have to do to stay?"


	2. Helping Out

After I had told Rick I would stay he had smiled brightly and directed me to a shower. He had said that the group had already agreed on me staying, even without my consent. I had grabbed some clothes and toiletries out of my truck and walked toward my designated shower. The warm water felt heavenly on my aching muscles, it'd been at least two weeks since I had had a proper shower. I rolled my neck and looked at my feet. The water was a light brown color with a slight pink tint from blood. I sighed as I grabbed the shampoo, squeezing a handful of it into my palm and lathering it into my hair. I rinsed and repeated at least three times before conditioning, washing my body, and shaving. After about 25 minutes I got the nerve to get out of the shower, so I turned the knob and grabbed my towel, yanking it off the rack and proceeding to dry myself.

I pulled on a loose fit white tank top and a pair of denim shorts. I grabbed my brush next and began to yank it through my tangled hair. Once it was relatively tangle free I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my toothbrush, putting a dollop of toothpaste on the bristles and sticking it in my mouth before pulling on my black combat boots. I rinsed my mouth out and looked up at the slightly foggy mirror. My brown eyes looked tired, I had bags under my eyes, and my long curly brown hair that usually hung to the small of my back was sat effortlessly atop my head. I smiled slightly at my reflection, besides the bags under my eyes and the scars that littered my body, I looked great, there was no more blood or mud all over me and that was a good change.

I was supposed to go talk to Hershel, as he wanted to know a little about me, and Rick wanted to know how I contribute to the group. I opened the bathroom door and walked across the landing to the stairs, Rick was waiting for me at the bottom. I walked down the stair and stood beside Rick "Daryl will be waiting out front for you when you're done" Rick said, leading me toward what I assumed was the dining room. I hadn't yet been introduced to anyone else besides Daryl and the men who pulled me over, but I assumed the old man at the old oak table was Hershel.

I smiled at him shyly before pulling out a chair directly in front of him and sitting down. I reached across the table and self my hand out to Hershel. "Madison" I briefly introduced myself. He nodded in recognition, grasping my hand firmly and with a brief shake he said "Hershel". Rick went to sit next to Hershel, his chair scraping lightly against the floor. He cleared his throat before he began to speak "So, Madison, we know that you are Daryl's cousin, but that's all we really know. So how do you think that you can contribute to the group? What skills do you have? Daryl told us that he taught you a little bit in hand to hand combat and other weapons. He didn't say much so we're here to ask you, just a basic run down" Rick said. I nodded and began to speak. "Well weapon wise, I can use most guns, I'm really good at hand to hand combat, better than Daryl anyways" I said with a small chuckle. "I can't use a crossbow like my cousin but I can use a bow and arrow and most other weapons. I've always been a fast learner so after a basic rundown on a weapon I can use it. Um I'm 19, but I had been in Pre-Med when everything ended I guess. I graduated high school at 16 with a scholarship and immediately went to college. I've had to patch up a lot of wounds and I know a lot about the medical field. I could serve as a doctor of some sort? Or keep watch? Or I could scavenge?" I suggested.

"It would be nice to have some help medically, no one else really knows what to do except put in an IV" Hershel said thoughtfully, looking over at Rick. "Doctor?" I ask, "Vet. A veterinarian" Hershel answered. I nodded and smiled at him. "We could use more scavengers, with all the people on the farm two people won't cut it. Watch is covered unless someone needs a break" Rick added. "I could hunt with Daryl? We used to all the time, we make a great team, plus you'll have double the meat" I said, glancing between the two men. "I suppose so, just three questions left. How many walkers have you killed?" he asked. "I'm assuming you're talking about the lurkers, so too many to count" I answered. He nodded. "How many people have you killed?" "I'd love to say none, but I'd be lying. I guess around 6?" I spit out. Rick looked a little taken back. "I guess that last question is why?' I took a deep breath before beginning to talk. "I mentioned earlier that I don't have a good history with groups, specifically the men. I don't regret what I did, and I would do it again. That's all I'm going to say but know that my reasons are justified" I explained quickly before pushing myself to my feet.

Rick looked sympathetic, obviously understanding what my reasons were. "You can go see Daryl now, we'll discuss this more later, I think you'll be an asset for this group" Rick said, nodding towards the door. With a nod I walked out the front door and to Daryl. He was sitting on an old wicker chair, waiting for me. "I know you have a few questions so go ahead and ask" Daryl said, pushing himself up from the old chair.

"I've been itching to ask- where's Merle? He's a tough son of a bitch, he's alive right?" I question as I dragged Daryl to the steps and sat down, Daryl beside me. "He- I – I don't know. We lost him weeks ago, Rick handcuffed him to a roof 'cuz I guess he was being his usual asshole self and he cut his hand off to get away from the building. He cauterized his wound and crawled out the fire escape, and we couldn't find him after that. He stole our truck and now we don't know if he's alive or not" Daryl quickly explained. I nodded and took a deep breath, pushing my head into my hands, Merle wasn't my favorite person, but he was family and I loved him none the less.

After a moment I spoke up. "I looked for you, ya know. First place I went? Your parent's house. They didn't make it, opted out. And when I checked you house and Merles house, they were empty so I assumed you'd made it out" I said, rubbing my eyes before leaning back. Daryl nodded at me "My father was a coward, I expected him to opt out. I was plannin on lookin for ya but Merle dragged me to Atlanta, insisted that you were smart enough to go there, I guess you were smart enough to _not _go there. After I realized you weren't there he wouldn't let me leave, said you'd be smart enough to find us or sumthin" Daryl muttered.

"At least you tried"

After that we stayed silent, sitting together in silence, just enjoying being in each-others company. After 15 minutes Daryl spoke up, "So what about your parents? They make it?" I laughed bitterly. "Seems even after death the bastards still try and kill me. Had to put em down" It was silent another moment before the door behind us opened and closed, boots thudding on the platform before Rick appeared in front of us. "I think it's time proper introductions were made" Rick said, motioning for me to get up. I groaned lowly as I pushed my stiff body up, silently nodding to Daryl before following Rick to the line of tents. I smiled at curious people who watched us walk by.

"These people, they're good people, we're all family here, we all contribute and protect one another. I expect the same from you, we aren't like the groups you've been in before" Rick said, as he lead me o the people who had gathered in front of an old RV. "That's Dale, Andrea, Glenn, and Carol. We're looking for Carol's little girl right now" Rick said, pointing out the people. When we reached the group I smiled shyly at them. "I'm Madison, thank for allowing me to be in the group… " I awkwardly greeted, looking at the smiling people. Dale looked up at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I assume Rick told you our names already?" he asked, sticking his hand out with a smile. I grasped his hand firmly, shaking it with a nod. "Yeah, nice to meet ya" I said. Before Rick could introduce me to everyone else Dale looked at me and said "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me" He said, a friendly smile spread across his face.

Rick lead me away to meet everyone else, I met his wife and son, Hershel's family, Glenn, and formally met T-dog, who apologized for Shane, who was the last person I was supposed to meet. He was leaning against the house, in the shade. We walked up to him and stood a foot or two away. Shane glanced up at me and said "Sorry about the small fact that I knocked you out" He said immediately. "Yeah, its fine, I'm sorry about your cheek by the way" I said. "My cheek?" he asked. I nodded before pulling my fist back and slamming it into his face. He stumbled into the wall and looked at me in shock, as Rick pulled me back. "Sorry, ya know, about the small fact that I punched you" I sarcastically said as I was dragged away. "What the hell were you thinking?" Rick hissed, pulling me towards my truck. "You know Daryl, and you knew Merle, you must know about the Dixon attitude, besides, us Dixon's hold grudges" I said simply, pulling my wrist out of his grip. I walked towards my truck and grabbed a water bottle from the trunk and chugged half of it before looking up as Maggie got closer.

Maggie smiled at me. "I saw you punch Shane, I don't think I've ever seen him so shocked. But he deserved it. Just don't make it a habit of pissing him off, he's been pushing Rick lately, and they're really close. I don't wanna know what he'd do to a stranger" Maggie said, getting quieter at the end as if to keep it a secret. I nodded "I know I just met him, but if he knocks out someone he just met, I think he must be off his rocker" I said, laughing slightly. She smiled at me. "You should come eat dinner with us in an hour, so we can get to know you" She said, backing up slightly. "If I'm hungry I will, but definitely tomorrow?" I ask. She nods before turning around and jogging towards the house. I smile slightly before pushing myself off the truck and walking towards Rick.

He excused himself from his son and walked over to me. "Hey, about the sleeping arrangements, I don't have a tent and I won't sleep in the house so can I take the loft in the stable?" I asked, nodding my head toward the stable behind us. He scratched his beard before nodding. "Yeah, yeah that's fine, Let me know if you need anything" he shortly replied before going back to his son.

I nodded before turning around and heading towards my truck, wanting to get some much needed sleep. I pulled my sleeping bag and a pillow out and headed towards the stables, hearing the horses neigh as I got closer. The stable was a huge wooden structure, with a large loft above the stalls and little carved in sketches all over the walls. I opened the large doors and walked in, closing the door behind me as I headed towards the ladder leading up. I quickly clambered up, softly smiling at the familiar smell. In college they had an equestrian class and I spent a lot of time with the horses.

my sleeping bag and spread it out on a couple hay bales, pushedtogether in a make shift bed. Iplaced my pillow at the head of thebag and kicked my shoes off,climbing into the bag. I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was earlier, because within moments I was fast asleep

* * *

**~A/N~**

The love interest of the story doesn't actually make an appearance until the very end of chapter five, so until then it's just letting you get to know my character.


	3. Bad Dreams vs Reality

_I cowered back as his fist latched out, hitting me square in the jaw. My lip was already busted and bleeding, and my eye was swollen. "Daddy, please" I begged, hoping my begging would snap him out of his drunken haze. I had tears in my eyes but he just started yelling. "You stupid whore, I saw you and your boy toy, you were a mistake!" He hissed, throwing another punch. I forced my cry of pain down as I stood stone faced. He soon grew bored with my lack of response, pushing me down and with a final kick in the ribs he stumbled away, too drunk to walk properly. I pushed myself up and limped towards my bedroom, my legs shaking with the effort of holding myself up. I opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting it, knowing that if I slammed it or made noise I would have another beating coming my way. I sat on my bed and reached toward my side table, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a slightly bloodied rag and some peroxide. I poured peroxide on the rag and began to clean my face, wiping my lip with a dry piece of cloth before wiping it with peroxide. I continued to clean all my cuts before putting all the peroxide and rag. I hissed out a breath as the drawer slid shut before opening the top drawer, pulling out an open envelope. I smiled as I pulled a slip of paper out, my eyes retaking in each word. In my hands I held my acceptance letter for the University of Alabama, still inside the envelope was my plane ticket, I was supposed to head to Alabama in two weeks. At the young age of 16 I was leaving home to go to college with a scholarship. I'd miss Daryl and Merle, but they'd visit me, at lease Daryl would anyway. I put away the letter and lay down, letting out a painful breath before closing my eyes._

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, wiping away the tears that had slipped down my cheeks while I slept. I sighed and closed my eyes and thought about my dream. The day I had been accepted into college was the happiest day of my life. I had only been 16 but very excited to leave home.

I pushed myself up and threw my legs over the side of the hay bales. My back was slightly stiff but that was better than sleeping in my car. I hadn't gotten very much sleep, I was still only used to at most four hours of sleep a night but I still felt refreshed. I pulled myself up and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on. I walked towards the ladder and slid down it, landing on my feet. I pulled the elastic that was holding my hair out before combing my hair with my fingers. I threw my hair back up in a messy bun and stalked toward my truck tiredly, weakly smiling at the people around me. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a pair of clothes from my trunk before walking towards the house to change and get ready for the day. I jogged up the stairs and smiled at Hershel before walking to the bathroom and closing and locking the door behind me. I put my stuff on the counter and began getting ready for the day, brushing my hair and teeth, washing my face, etc. After I put my stuff back in my bag I began to change, stripping off my clothes before pulling on a black fitted tank top and a pair of denim shorts. I let my hair down and pulled a brush through my hair softly. When I finished I let the soft curls fall down my back. I looked in the mirror I noticed the bags under my eyes were slightly less prominent, and I had a bit of hay in my hair. I quietly laughed before grabbing my bag and dirty clothes before walking toward the front door. I saw Maggie in the kitchen loading peaches into a basket and sticking beef jerky into her pocket.

I made a pit stop, walking up to her and smiling "Morning" I greeted, her glancing up and smiling. "We missed you at dinner last night" Maggie noted, I nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm not very hungry usually" I said, picking at my chewed down nails. "Besides I don't really feel like part of the group right now, I mean I only just got here and I didn't want to intrude. Besides I thought I should avoid Shane, if he's as bad as you say" I said, shrugging. Maggie smiled. "He didn't show, probably embarrassed that he got hit by a girl" Maggie said. I laughed with her before she picked up the basket. "I gotta hand these out, but I'll see you later, kay?" She asked, walking towards the front door. I followed, holing the door open. "Sure thing" I said, walking towards my truck.

I was about to throw my stuff when a timid hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see a woman who I remembered to be Carol standing behind me, a smiled on her face. "Uhm, the other girls and I were going to do laundry, we figured that since you've been living out of your car that you may need some clothes washed, and we were wondering if you needed anything washed?" She asked. I smiled warmly before turning around and studding my dirty clothes in a duffel bag. Afterwards I turned around and smiled sheepishly at Carol "Yes please! I'm down to just a few tank tops" I sheepishly said. Carol smiled and grabbed the bag "When we're done I'll throw this bag back in your truck, and it's no problem" She said, turning on her heel and walking away.

I smiled slightly before heading towards where Daryl said his tent was, away from all the other tents, near the woods. The sun shun hotly down on me, sweat began dotting at my neck. I wiped my forehead before spotting Daryl's light green and gray tent. I hiked over, the grass rushing against my knees. Daryl was sitting on a log outside his tent, about 15 squirrels by his feet as he began gutting his first one. I sat beside him, pulling a knife out of my shoe before I began to gut a squirrel, my knife cutting away the fur. "Rick said we didn't have any jobs today, said sumthin bout us catching up " He muttered, picking up another squirrel.

Questions began to pour into my mind at his words, and I knew he had a few questions himself. "Well, I have a lot of questions, and we have a lot to catch up on so you'd better start talkin" I say, tossing the skin on the floor. I hear Daryl sigh before saying "So what do you wanna know?" I immediately ask the question that had been nagging at me since I had seen him. "How'd you find the group?"

**-Hours Later- **

By the time we were done talking the sun was setting and we were being called to diner. He had told me about everything he had gone through with the group and explained what had happened with Merle in more depth. I had told him mostly what I'd been through, just leaving out what happened with other groups and the people I killed. Daryl had always been over protective and I didn't want him angry.

We silently walked up the porch steps, faint smiles on our face as we had just reminisced about my first time on a horse, and I'd been bucked off. Once inside the house I looked at the tale and smiled, everyone was happily eating, chattering merrily. On the table laid a golden brown chicken, along with corn and peas. Two empty seats were among the crowded table, obviously left for Daryl and I. I took the seat by Carl while Daryl took the seat by Carol, I smiled at the little boy.

I pulled a piece of chicken onto my plate, and a tiny bit of corn, leaving the peas which I despised. As soon as Daryl and I were served Rick cleared his throat, efficiently silencing everyone. "So Madison, I think that since you are the newest member of the group that we should know more about you" Lori said, glancing around. A slight murmur of agreement rang out before I shrugged. "What do you wanna know?" I questioned, shoving some chicken into my mouth. I nearly moaned at the sweet taste. "Well I guess just general things such as your age and what you did before well- all this" Lori proposed. I nodded.

"Well I'm 19, and before this I was in Pre-med, I'd wanted to be a doctor or pediatrician. I graduated from high school at 16 with a scholar ship and immediately went to college. Daryl used to always visit me, and on holidays I would always go to either his house or got to see my side family, who always needed help with their children" I said. "Because of my background in the medical field, I'm going to help Hershel, I will also help scavenge, I won't be lazy, I'll pull my own weight and I won't use being related to Daryl as an excuse to be lazy" I say, glancing down at my near empty plate. I only had half of the chicken I'd taken left, and even though I'd only eaten a small amount I was full. "Did you have anyone special?" Maggie asked, glancing at Glenn. I smile lightly, "Does a list of exes count? Otherwise no, I was single" I say, the people around me laughing at my lame attempt of a joke.

"Hobbies?" Andrea asked. "I hunted with Daryl a lot, and I liked to volunteer at the local day care. Sometimes I sang, I don't know, I'm boring really" I said, smiling at her. A comfortable silence followed my answer, only the sound of forks scraping against plates being heard. I pushed my chair back and stood up, picking up my plate. "Where are you goin?" Daryl gruffly asked. I pushed in my chair and looked at him "I'm going to turn in, I want to start doing jobs tomorrow" I said as if it wasn't obvious. "You barley ate a thing" He pointed out, looking pointedly towards the half piece of chicken left on my plate. "I'm not hungry" I shrugged, walking towards the dining room and dropping off my dishes. I avoided the dining room as I walked towards the front door, opening it up and walking outside, jogging towards the stables. I slid easily through the large doors and climbed up the ladder, walking towards my 'bed'

I looked around and smiled. The ground was covered in hay, and bales lay against the wall and scattered on the floor. The place I slept was by a large glassless opening, giving me a view of the field and barn, along with part of the house. I had made a makeshift bed of hay, laying them flat with a small wall blocking me from rolling off towards the ladder. If I got over the smell and bugs this place wasn't that bad. It was warm and had the sound of horses, which was a comforting sound. I couldn't wait for a rainy night so that I could listen to the pitter patter of rain bouncing against the roof.

I kicked my shoes off and lay down on my side, falling asleep while looking at the stars that twinkled over the field.


	4. Walkers Where?

"The barns full of walkers"

At Glenn's words my morning shattered. I stood up abruptly and my eyes shifted from Glenn to the barn behind him. I knew it wasn't my business, hell it wasn't this groups business, it was Hershel's farm, but they were so close that it was of concern to us all. My curiosity was peaked as we all walked towards the barn. Once we were in front of it I walked ahead of the group and towards the barn, putting my eye up close to a crack between the wood. A small gasp escaped me at the sight. Over a dozen lurkers roamed the barn, groaning and moaning as they grasped at empty air.

I stood in shock as Shane went on talking, something about Fort Benning came up, though I knew myself Fort Benning was most likely overrun. Carol began to talk about Carol, and I ignored them until I heard Shane say "If she was alive, out there, and saw you coming, all methed up with your buck knife, an geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the opposite direction!" to Daryl. My anger peaked, no one spoke about my cousin without expecting some back lash. "Shane you best shut the fuck up, from what I heard you've been sittin actin all high and mighty while Daryl looks for this little girl, so shut the fuck up and leave it" I yell, my face tinted red. "Listen here you stupid hick, You aint know nothing so butt the fuck out" He growled out. "You askin for _another_ shiner? 'Cuz I'd be glad to hit you again" I yelled.

Before Shane could throw back a smart ass comment Daryl stepped in, and began throwing punches. Rick fought to stop the two from fighting and no one else helped. I turned and stormed off towards the woods, angry shouts being drowned out by my anger. How _dare_ Shane talk shit about Daryl, talk shit about _me? _ What gave him the right? I don't even _know _him.

I walked and walked, stopping after walking for half an hour. I stopped at a large twisted tree that slightly reminded me of the Whomping Willow from Harry Potter, though without all the leaves and with less branches. This tree was just as big with thick branches and few leaves near the bottom. I began to pull myself up the tree, climbing to the lowest branch that hung about seven feet off the ground. I put each leg on different sides of the branch and leaned back against the tree trunk, my eyes closing. The sun felt good against my skin and I let myself relax against the tree, my legs swinging in the light breeze. I zoned out for a while, not noticing the telltale sound of groans until I felt something nudge my foot. I snapped out of my daze and looked down, seeing a male lurker reaching up for my boots. I jumped, looking in surprise at the stupid creature who was failing miserably at grabbing my boot.

I pulled my feet up and shimmed around the tree trunk, pushing myself to the opposite side of the tree before dropping to my feet, the lurker quickly taking notice that I was closer now. He came at me as I quickly reached down and pulled my knife out of my boot. The lurker rushed me and made me fall onto my back, his teeth reaching for my neck as I held him back. I struggled against him, rolling us over so that I was on top before bringing my knife down onto the lurkers head, striking it twice before rolling off of it. I let out a breath as I pushed myself up and away. I staggered a step before walking forward again, I must've landed harder than expected.

I headed in the general direction of the farm, the sun that once made me feel relaxed now made me uncomfortable. I realized that Daryl would probably be mad at me when I got back, I had stormed off and by the time I get back I would've been gone at least an hour and a half. I shook that thought off and walked faster, desperate to get back.

When I emerged from the woods, Daryl was immediately storming toward me, a pissed off look on his face like expected. "And where the hell were you?" he growled, gripping my wrist and dragging me towards my truck. "I went to cool off and lost track of time, chill out" I groaned, slapping away his hand. "Lost track of time? You didn't think that telling me you were leaving as a good idea? Heck, you didn't tell anyone. You could've got bit and I wouldn't have known where you were!" He yelled, trying to make himself taller to intimidate me. "Daryl, chill the fuck out. I went for a walk and I'm fine" I said, somehow managing to keep my voice even as I tried to calm Daryl down. "Well next time you let me know" he gruffly said, glaring at me before he stormed off.

I shook my head, Daryl had always been over protective, and as nice as it was to know someone cared, it got annoying practically always being on house arrest. I was the only girl in our group of cousins, not to mention the youngest, and he knew the tendencies of the fathers in our family all too well.

My thoughts soon became jumbled up so I shook my head, efficiently clearing my mind. A figure in the field caught my eye, I had thought it as a lurker but it started to look a lot like Shane. He was walking quickly through the field towards the barn, a black Sheriffs duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. I looked closer and noted that the bag was full of guns, riffles and pistols, and ammunition bouncing around the bag. Shane began to hand out guns.

I was confused? Hershel didn't want guns on his property right? So what are they doing? I grabbed my pistol from my truck and put it in the waist band of my pants, just in case. I then stormed off towards Shane, hearing the girls scream at him as he tried to hand Carl a gun. I didn't get a chance to say anything before everyone was following Shane as he raced off towards Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy who were dragging walkers towards the barn with snag poles. Shane began talking nonsense about walkers not being people, saying they killed Amy and Otis and that we were next. Shane pulled out a gun "Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane fired three times at the female walkers chest. "Now that's three rounds in the chest, could someone who was alive, could they take that? Whys it still coming?" Two more shots. "Shane! That's enough!" Rick screamed. "Yeah. Your right man, that is enough." He shot the walker in the head, her groans becoming silenced as she fell to the floor. Hershel dropped to the ground in shock, as Shane continued. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things trying to kill us, enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! If you wanna live, If you want to survive, you gotta fight for it, right here, right now!" As soon as his speech was finished he ran towards the barn and began bashing a cow bar against the lock on the barn until it fell. Rick and the group were begging him to stop, but I stood frozen in shock, watching the events unfold. I knew that something with Shane, but this? This was crazy.

Then the gun shots began. Walker after walker poured out of the barn, arms outstretched as they reached for us. Gun shots rained down on them, some missing the head but most hitting their mark. I stumbled towards a crying Maggie and a shocked Hershel. I put one hand on Hershel's shoulder and my free hand gripped Maggie's hand tightly. As the last few walkers were taken out everyone stood silently. That is until a tiny groan rang out. A little girl no older than 12 stumbled out of the barn, a huge bite mark where her neck met her shoulder. Her clothes were in shreds and her skin was sickly pale. "Sophia? Sophia!" Carol cried out, struggling to get out of Daryl's iron grip. We all stood still as the girl ambled closer, until Rick pulled out his gun and aimed. He hesitated a minute, hand shaking before he pulled the trigger and little Sophia fell to the floor.

Carol stormed off, tears trailing down her face. Beth pushed away from Jimmy, running towards who I could only imagine to be her mother. Rick tried to stop her but she pushed past him, pulling a dead walker off her mom before falling to her knees. Her moms eyes snapped open and her cold hands reached up for Beth's face, tangling her fingers in Beth's hair. Beth screamed, and I ran forward, helping the men pull Beth away. Andrea took that as the signal to grab a scythe and plunge it through Annette's head. Beth pushed away from everyone and ran towards her family who were slowly walking towards their house with Rick, Glenn, and Shane in tow.

My gaze landed on the bodies as I stood up, Daryl walking towards me and blocking my view of the bodies. "Madison go do something else, let the rest of us take care of this" He said, gently pushing me towards the house. "I can handle it Daryl, I don't know any of these people, it'll be easy for me to think of them as just random people. I won't let you guys do this alone." I say, pushing past Daryl and walking over to Andrea. Shane had already walked off to get the truck. "And the others? That's a lot of digging" Jimmy asked. "We burry the ones we love and burn the rest" Andrea said with finality, glancing at the dead scattered around us. Daryl walked over to me, "Madison.." he trailed. I knew he didn't want me to do this, didn't want me to see what had happened. "I'm not a little girl anymore Daryl. I know you want to think of me as the little girl who cried every time she shot something, but I'm an adult now and I can handle it. So just let me do what I can to contribute" I demanded, walking towards the barn, not once glancing back.

I quickly walked towards a table inside the barn that had blankets on it, and grabbed three blankets, one for each loved one. I walked out and handed T-dog, and Andrea a blanket, keeping one for myself. I watched as Andrea headed over to Sophia and T-dog walked towards Shawn, so I headed towards Annette. I dropped the dusty blanket and grabbed the ankles of a walker draped over Annette. I slowly dragged it off, grunting because of the weight. There was only one other walked on Annette, this one admittedly a little… _larger _than the other. I grasped his angles and tugged, though he didn't move much. I yanked as hard as I could, resulting in him sliding off and me falling on my ass. I ignored Daryl's laughs as I pushed myself to my feet and walked towards Annette. I unfolded the blanket and draped it over her, folding it underneath her hands and feet. I looked up once she was covered and looked around. Jimmy was leaning against the truck with tears in his eyes as he looked around. I pushed myself up before walking towards him. "You don't have to be here, I know these people were your family" I said, leaning on the truck beside him. "I can't leave. You guys can't do this alone, I want to help" He said, forcefully wiping his eyes. "You don't have to help like this, I know someone who probably needs you right now" I said. "Who?" He asked, clueless. "Your girlfriend? For starters, why don't you just run in there, she's hurting right now" Jimmy nodded and pushed off the truck, jogging towards the house.

I looked back towards the people working and saw that T-dog and Andrea were already separating the walkers we'd burn from the ones we'd burry. The pile was close to the truck and only four walkers were in the burn pile, Shane had just began throwing the burn bodies into the truck. I joined him, grabbing ankles while he grabbed the wrists and then we'd lug them into the bed of the truck. We constantly repeated the process, as the bodies needed to be burned grew smaller. I took brief notice of Hershel tearing down the road, and not five minutes later Rick rushing towards us. "You said you went to pre-med, correct?" He questioned, panting slightly. I nodded "Three and a half years" "Come with me" He then turned on his heels and raced off towards the house, me on his heels. "What happened?" I asked, growing worried. "Beth collapsed, she's unresponsive, and Hershel's gone, we don't know what's wrong" He explained, holding open the front door. I nodded and followed him into the empty room that Beth was in. I took note of Rick and Glenn leaving as I checked over Beth's condition. "She's only in shock, mourning I'd guess. I need an IV, and a sedative. We've got to keep her body from working too hard if we want her up soon" I briefly explained. Maggie nodded and ran out of the room, and returned a few moments later, handing me what I had asked for. The IV bag was already filled so I inserted the IV into her arm and injected the sedative into the water bag. Maggie glanced out the window "They are startin the funeral outside" She said, glancing back at me. "Go ahead and attend it, I'll watch Beth, pay some respects for me" I said, shooing her away.

She nodded and closed the door before walking to join her mourning family. I pulled up a chair beside Beth and grasped her hand, resting my forehead on the bed and closing my eyes. Today had been an eventful day, the excitement (If you could even call it that) had worn me out. I was in need of relaxation so I let my mind run blank. I began humming quietly.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_ I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

I slowly stopped humming, my eyes dropping

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

As the final words rang out, my eyes finally closed and darkness swallowed me, and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Who The Hell Is That?

At the sound of the door closing my eyes snapped open, and I quickly sat up. I looked up and saw Andrea standing in front of the door smiling sheepishly at me. I smiled at her and looked down at Beth, frowning slightly before putting my hand on her forehead. "She's burning up, we need a rag and some cold water" I said, pulling my hand away from Beth's head. Andrea rushed out of the room and Maggie worriedly paced. We needed Hershel, I didn't finish pre-med, I still had half a year left and a few years of medical school to complete after that. I wasn't nearly as experienced as Hershel was. Andrea rushed back in, sloshing water onto the floor, and handed me the bowl and rag. I put the bowl on the bedside table and dipped the rag in it, submerging it, and lightly wringing it before dabbing it on Beth's forehead. Every few minutes I would dip the rag back in the water and repeat the process, trying to bring down Beth's fever. "How long was I out?" I asked, glancing up at Maggie. "A few hours, nothing happened with Beth while you were out so we let you rest" Maggie replied. "Anything happen while I was out? Did Rick and Hershel get back yet?" "No, Lori disappeared to look for them but got in a car accident so Shane went and found her, brought her back. She's downstairs now" Maggie answered briefly. I nodded, "Beth's fine, she has a slight fever but nothing too bad. She should be good for the night, I'm going to turn in, if anything happens, run and get me. She should be fine, just keep changing out the rag" I told Maggie as I walked towards the door. She nodded and pulled herself up, taking the rag from my hand before crawling onto the bed with Beth and curling up beside her sister, placing the rag on Beth's forehead and grabbing her hand.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, walking out the front door and towards my 'room'. I stopped when I noticed Dale sitting alone on top of his RV. I walked towards his ladder and looked up at him. "Mind if I join you?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance. "No, come on up" He said with a smile. I grinned back at him and swiftly climbed up, crawling until I was sat beside his chair and letting my legs hang over the edge. "How long have you been on watch?" I asked, glancing over at him. "About an hour, someone will come take over soon" He said, looking up at the sky. I followed his lead and lay down, my hands on my stomach as I looked up at the stars. "I don't see how you do this every night, I would most likely fall asleep in five minutes, it's really relaxing out here" I said, laughing quietly. Dale chuckled and smiled up at the stars. "I know it's not really any of my business, but I was wondering, what did you do before all of this?" I asked, my gaze momentarily sliding over to him. Dale sighed. "Before the dead started walking, I was retired. After my wife died of cancer I started to travel the country in this RV, I didn't really have a home. When everything got really bad I was heading towards Atlanta, the supposed safe zone, I found Andrea and her sister Amy, who is no longer with us, and they stayed with me until we found this group. Now there are only a few of us left from the original group" Dale finished, his eyes never leaving the stars as he leaned back, seemingly relaxed. "I'm sorry about your losses, I know loosing people is hard" I softly said, growing silent. "What about you? What did you do before all of this?" Dale asked, breaking the short silence. "I was in pre-med, as you already know, I was half way done with my last year, working hard, and not because of the pressure, I had um, recently called the cops on my boyfriend of the time, got his abusive ass arrested. I just wanted to get my mind off of it so I tried to forget, lord knows I tried." I paused a moment, shaking my head "When this started I was out hunting, I was on break so I took a shot gun and a few other guns and went out. While I was hunting one of those things snuck up on me, I only had to shoot him once, I was taught by Daryl that aiming for the head was the most humane way to kill, so I shot him and ran. I went to my hunting cabin and turned on the news, the local broadcast was going on about an epidemic that was sweeping the nation, said something about a supposed safe zone in Atlanta. I avoided that place like the plague. I went to Georgia to look for Daryl and Merle but avoided the place that couldn't possibly be real, something like that, too densely populated to be safe. I guess I was right. I stuck to the side lines and avoided people like my life depended on it, and I guess it did. And now here I am" I finished with a shrug, pushing myself up so that I was sitting up. Dale looked over at me. "I'm sorry about you ex" "I'm sorry about your wife" We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I stood up, "I'm gonna go to sleep, thanks for listening, I guess" I said to Dale before climbing down the ladder and walked towards my original destination, the stables.

I slid through the doors and swiftly walked towards the ladder and climbed up it. I walked towards my makeshift bed and lay down, kicking my shoes over the edge and pulling the blanket up and over my shoulders. I rolled onto my side, facing towards the opening, and closed my eyes.

** -The Next Morning-**

I woke up slowly to the sun shining in my eyes, my sleeping schedule seems to have been greatly altered since I've gotten here. I push myself up and grasp my shoes, pulling them on before I climbed down the ladder and jogging to my truck. I quickly opened the back of my truck and grab my bag of toiletries and stuff an outfit for the day in it. I then walked towards the house, smiling at Andrea, Carol, and Dale, who were the only ones awake. I jog up the porch steps and head towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me before turning on the shower. I stepped in and quickly did my routine of washing my hair and body, before shaving and turning off the water. I pulled a ratty brown towel around myself and dried off. I pulled on a loose fit black tank top and a pair of dark washed out skinny jeans with a few rips in the fabric. I pulled on my black combat boots and shoved my little knife in my boot. I stuffed a toothbrush in my mouth as I yanked a brush through my damp curls. I rinsed my mouth out and finished up getting ready before fluffing my curls and grabbing my clothes. I took my time walking out of the house, smiling at Maggie as she sleepily ate an apple. She lazily smiled back as I walked out of the house and towards my truck. I threw my stuff in the bed of the truck and walked towards the car that was being loaded by Shane and Andrea so they could go find Hershel, Rick, and Glenn. They were just closing the trunk when Dale pointed towards the road. "Look, they're back" He called out, alerting everyone.

The red truck was racing down the dirt road, sending dust flying up behind it. We all rushed towards the stairs as the truck screeched to a halt in front of us. Hershel was the first to get out, telling Patricia to 'prepare the shed for surgery' as Maggie raced past him to Glenn who awkwardly hugged her, something was up with them. Rick walked towards Lori and Carl and began talking to them. I paid no attention as I stared at the blindfolded kid sat in the back of the truck. I nudged T-Dog and pointed him out. T looked up at him and pointed as he said

"Who the hell is that?"


	6. The New Kid

I helped T-Dog and Daryl carry the unconscious boy (Randall his name was) inside towards a bed where his leg could be worked on. I opened the door and helped them gently set him on a bed where his leg could be worked on. I quickly put an IV in his arm and injected a sedative to keep him knocked out for the procedure. Hershel walked in and began getting the necessary tools for surgery set out as I propped Randall's knee up on a pillow. I unwrapped the cloth from his knee and set the bloody rag on the table by the wall. I then took the blindfold away from his eyes, placing it on the bedside table. I quickly studied his face as Hershel began to finish up getting ready. He had curly black hair, and little freckles splashed against his nose, he was skinny, but not overly (his group must've had a lot of food) His mouth was agape, showing his slightly crooked teeth. I pushed his bottom jaw up so that his mouth was closed. All in all he was pretty cute, probably my age which was mostly rare. A small laugh escaped me as I shook my head, he was the 'prisoner' and would definitely be gone soon anyhow. I laughed once more before turning to Hershel who was done setting up his supplies.

"Let me know when you need help, I'll wait just outside the door" I said, walking out of the room and closing the door. I knew that performing surgery on such a small part of the body was hard, and the more hands working on the same spot the harder. I grabbed a chair and leaned it up against the wall. I said down, my feet quietly tapping against the floor as I listened to everyone argue about Randall in the front room. Shane was, like usual, being a negative Nancy, complaining about how Randall's group could find us and kill us, which was highly unlikely. I shook my head, if Rick was telling the truth about what happened with Randall, how they got him, there was no way his group would come look for him.

It didn't take long for Hershel to finish up with Randall's surgery, an hour, tops. In no time Hershel was walking out of the room, wiping his bloody hands on a rag. "Can you watch him? I'm just going to let them know the surgery is over and wash up" He asked, already walking away. I deftly nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I pulled a chair up beside his bed, propping my feet up on his bed. He would occasionally stir in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. His knee was propped up on a pillow, and he didn't once move it. I was in there for hours, I guess I was put on watch duty for now. I knew he wouldn't be up for a while, having surgery takes a lot out of a person, so I obediently sat, leaning my head on the back post of the chair. His feet would occasionally brush up against mine but I paid no attention as I closed my eyes and quietly hummed a mindless tune as I stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

I was making random patters on the ceiling in my mind when he coughed awkwardly, my gaze snapping to him. He pushed himself up and awkwardly looked around. "Oh, you're awake, you're probably thirsty right?" I asked as I pushed myself up and out of the chair. He timidly nodded as his dark brown eyes nervously scanned the room. "I'll be right back, I'll get some pain relievers too" I said as I walked backwards out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Glenn was the only one in there, absentmindedly sitting on the counter, starting at nothing in particular. "Hey Glenn?" I called out as I grabbed a glass and began filling it with water. "Yeah?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. "Can you get Hershel and Rick? That Randall kid woke up" I said, grabbing a small bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet. "Uh, yeah sure, I'll go get them" he replied, pushing himself off the counter and walking towards where I would assume Hershel and Rick are. I jogged back towards Randall's room, careful not to spill any water. I closed the door behind me, before handing him the glass of water. "You feel okay?" I asked, popping the cap off of the bottle. "Um, my leg hurts, a lot, and I have a headache" He rasped out, taking the pills from my outstretched hand and downing them with water. "That's normal post-surgery symptoms. Hershel, our doctor, will be in here in a second, he'll double check that everything's fine" I said as I sat back down in my seat, propping my feet back on his bed.

"So your names Randall yeah?" I asked, glancing up at him, "Uh yeah, I'm Randall" he nervously replied, his voice was boyish and adorable. "Well I'm Madison, how old are you?" I asked, curious, he looked about my age, if not a little older. "19, but I'll be 20 soon" He replied. "Me too, Have you ever killed anyone? Sorry for the interrogation, but trust me, you'd rather it be me than the others" I apologized quickly. "It's no problem, but uh no, I haven't killed anyone" He answered. I nodded. "That's good, so what was your-" I was cut off by the door opening and Hershel walking in with Rick and Shane trailing behind. I pulled my feet off of his bed and stood up. "How is he?" Hershel asked. "He's fine, he just has some post-surgery symptoms, but other than that he said he feels fine" I answered.

"He better be fine, I want him outta here real quick Rick" Shane grumpily stated, glaring at Randall. Randall shrank back from Shane, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Hey Shane, if you'd kindly get the hell out, that'd be appreciated, I just need Rick and Hershel in here, you're dismissed" I shooed him away. Shane turned his glare to me. "I'm good" He spat back. "Then kindly keep your comments to yourself before I add a pretty purple bruise to your other eye" I said innocently, smirking at him before looking at Hershel who was disapprovingly looking at me. I smiled sheepishly as Shane stormed out murmuring something about 'some new bitch thinking she owns the place'. "That's good, he won't be on his feet for at least a week" Hershel told Rick. "What'll you do with me after that?" Randall asked nervously. "We don't know yet" Rick lied. We all knew Shane would throw a fit and everyone would go with his stupid plan of leaving Randall in the middle of nowhere, hell I knew that and I'd barely been here a week. "I have a few ques-" "I'm taking care of that Rick, I already started questioning him" I cut Rick off. "It's just that, you're a bit more.. intimidating" I briefly explained, smiling at Hershel as he walked towards the door. "I think Randall should get some sleep, he needs to get all healed up" Hershel advised before he walked out of the room.

I nodded at him when he looked back before taking the medical tools he used and bringing them to a bucket located on the desk by the wall. "I'm just gonna throw these in a bucket of peroxide to sterilize them before I go, can you go ask someone to take watch?" I asked Rick before setting the tools beside the bucket and grabbing the bottle of peroxide underneath the table. "Yeah, I'll send Glenn in" Rick said walking out of the room. I opened the peroxide and poured some into the bucket, filling it about a quarter of the way. I tossed the tools in it before swishing the bucket around and pushing it against the wall. "Er thanks for gettin that Shane guy outta here" Randall said quietly. I looked up at him and smiled "No problem" I said, gathering up the bloody blankets that Hershel had tossed to the floor. I threw them in a hamper by the window and sighed. I heard someone knock on the door before Glenn walked in. I smiled at him as I grabbed a towel from the tables drawer and set it beside the bucket, so that it'd be easier to get the medical instruments out of the bucket without dripping everywhere.

I walked towards the door and walked out without saying anything and headed toward Daryl's tent, hoping that squirrel was on the menu tonight, or even deer, as he was, hands down, the best at cooking squirrel.

I smiled at the sight of him hanging squirrel over his small fire, the sun had just barely began to set and he was already getting to work on skinning and cooking squirrel. I sat beside him on the log outside his tent and glanced over at him "You better have enough for me, or else we might have a problem" I said, looking back at the fire. He smiled slightly, before looking at me. "I don't want you near that Randall guy" I snapped my head up. "Why? I'm supposed to help Hershel take care of his leg, I can't just not contribute" I protested, I barely had any jobs to do as it was, and I already said I wasn't going to be lazy. "I think Hershel can handle it, his group was bad, he's bad, I don't want you alone with him " Daryl gruffly responded. I stood up " 'Cuz I'm a girl? Do you not think I can handle it? Daryl you're not my dad, I don't have to do whatever you want me to. I'm going to contribute, I'm going to do my job. And if you think I can't handle it why have Hershel in there? I can handle myself better than him" I snapped, storming away from him. Who did he think he was? My father? What did he even think would happen? I mean did he think that Randall kid would hurt me trying to escape or something? I think I could handle it I mean, he has a bum leg, and if he caught me without a weapon (which was unlikely) I was still better at hand to hand combat than Daryl. I could handle myself, I could.

I ran my fingers through my hair, infuriated. Daryl always thought he knew better than me, and even if he didn't try to, he would treat me like I was weaker than him just because I was a girl. It ran in the family I guess. I walked towards my truck and grabbed a can of corn and roughly opened it, using a fork from my pack to angrily stab the corn and eat it. I ate it quickly, way too ready to sleep away the stress of today. I threw the empty can in the back of my truck and walked towards the barn, only glancing back once to see Daryl walking over to me. I flipped him the bird before sliding the stable doors closed. I quickly climbed the ladder and walked towards my 'bed'. I wasn't even tired so I just sat down and watched the sun set behind the forest. I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep, in the late hours of the night. (Well, sometime after the sun set at least)

* * *

**~A/N~**

I update whenever I finish a chapter, so it wont be updated on the same day every week. I could post a few times a week, or not post anything for a week. I'll try to update you guys when I can. I will post some updates on my Tumblr account (willgodownwiththeseships) whenever I can. Also, if anyone is interested in editing chapters for me, PM me. I try to edit them myself but I'm not perfect but I try.


End file.
